All Because of A Paper
by GhostDog401
Summary: Sequel to The Story From Three Sides! Unknown to Danny the paper he had given Mr. Lancer had also given away his secret. Proud of his 100% he goes to show his parents that is one of the worst mistakes he has ever made.
1. Feeling Proud

**The sequel IS HERE! Hello Story From . . . Three Sides Phans, Danny is back, but this time his paper is going to cause a lot more than just a little trouble in. . . .**

**All because of a Paper**

**ENJOY!**

**~GhostDog401**

**Chapter 1: Feeling Proud**

Danny was having the best day ever, and this time it wasn't a dream, stupid Nocture.

Sam was now _really _his girlfriend; he had gotten a 100% on his paper, but had also been able to avoid Mr. Lancer finding out his secret.

He did a flip as he flew through the air to his house, he was amazed! He closed his glowing emerald eyes and let the wind rush through his white hair.

He couldn't wait to show his mom and dad his paper, they would be amazed. He could almost hear their complements now.

Quickly he landed in an alley near his house and changed human replacing the white hair with black, glowing emerald eyes with blue, and overall replace Phantom with Fenton.

Phantom was the town hero, but Fenton was a loser nobody who went to Casper High. No one knew they were one in the same, except for his two closes friends and his sister, Jazz. Or at least that's what he thought, unknowing to him a paper, the same one he had just gotten a 100% percent on had also given away his secret to his teacher, but that's another story. **(A/N Really It Is!)**

He sighed maybe he shouldn't show his parents, but then again if Mr. Lancer hadn't found out then certainly his parents wouldn't.

He slowly walked into the house, and yelled, "Guess what I got 100% on a paper." His parents rushed to see taking the paper to read later.

Danny smiled, no regrets, no worries, but he had just made the biggest mistake in his life.

**Okay people remember to review and ALL SMILEYS ARE ACCEPTED!**


	2. Reading

**Hey Reviewers before I do my normal thank yous and replies I would like to say something, from now one at the bottom when I ask for reviews I will chose one Reviewer to help me (BE MENTIONED) You'll see what I mean at the BOTTOM!**

**HMNIB: **LOL I liked your review any ways THANK YOU SO MUCH YOU WERE THE FIRST REVIEWER!

**EmberMclain13**: Wow I do feel more powerful like I could take Dan ten times over, OH YA!

**Gothsamphan14**: Lol let me guess Sam said that, am I right?

**CaitieAngel: **Thanks here you go one update!

**AmaraRae: **Thanks I love writing this story!

**Stormygirl335: **Great I'm glad you liked the intro!

**Joy2theworlddannyphantom: **Wow 4 SMILEYS thanks!

**KaatiekkxD: **Yes I TACO! *Skulker fries taco* Hey that was MY TACO! *beats up Skulker*

**Hey people sorry, but this is mainly just a filler chapter sorry!**

**Chapter 2: Reading. . .**

Maddie and Jack watched as Danny suddenly got a look of panic on his face and quickly excused himself from the room and ran up stairs. Confused Maddie and Jack just looked down to the paper and began to read,

"He is hated and yet he is loved. He is hunted and yet he is cared for.

Maddie and Jack both blinked who was this paper talking about? They knew it was on a ghost, but what ghost could be cared for.

"He is an enemy and yet he is a hero, but in his mind he has, but one emotion confusion. "

They blinked again, ghosts had no emotions.

"He is confused as to which side to follow, is he really evil."

Maddie snorted of course he was evil all ghosts are.

"He's friends tell him he isn't, yet some yell it to him every day. In one form he is loved, yet in another he is hated by those he trusts." "He has sworn to protect those he loves and yet he can't always do that."

Of course not he probably let them get hurt on purpose, after all the ghost WAS evil.

"He has seen them hurt and captured, but he follows them when they do, however they follow him into his fights, he cannot get rid of them no matter how much he wants to."

"Ha," Maddie cried. "He admits it!"

"It's not that he doesn't like them,

Maddie's face fell maybe he didn't admit it.

"But he is worried for their safety and worries every time they follow him. He never tries to hurt those that hunt him, at least those he knows, but sometimes he has to and does."

Maddie huffed sure he didn't, he probably hurt them and makes it look like a accident.

When that happens he is hurt, he feels there pain, but he knows that they do not feel his and only see him as a monster."

"Of course!" Maddie yelled at the paper. Why on Earth was Danny writing a paper on a ghost that seemed good.

"He worries mostly for the purple eyed girl that he loves, but he worries that she doesn't love him."

"Of course she wouldn't love you spook," This time it was Jack who spoke. Maddie was still deep in thought.

"She's always there for him, but sometimes he wishes that she would stay away from him, because part of him believes his enemy hunters he's a monster."But, every time he brings up the topic the purple eyed girl tells him that he isn't one and then literally 'punches some sense into him.' She makes him float on air and he would willingly give his life for her, she's special he just has to find out how to tell her that. Because, she can make the true hero in him shine."

Maddie and Jack booth just stared at the paper, what was wrong with their son. Slowly both looked at the title of the page the paper was on Phantom!

"Phantom's controlling my baby!" Maddie screamed hopping off the couch.

"No one touches my son!" Yelled Jack.

"Let's get him!" Both yelled and ran up the stairs.

**I'm sorry this chapter is a little bad its mainly just a rerun with Danny's paper with just different people reading it, but it was necessary.**

**~GhostDog401**

**Anyway please review people!**

***Gets blown away by ectoblast and turns to see EmberMclain13 flying away***

**What the heck you haven't even threatened me yet!**

***Goes Ghost to fly after EmberMclain13, while doing it yells***

**All SMILEYS ARE ACCPETED!**


	3. Shot

**Thanks to all my reviewers**

**(9) AmaraRae: **Thanks I'm glad you like my work.

**(10) KatiekkxD**–runs away in terror- No please, please here you go I updated okay. Okay!

**(11) Bluemew22: **Pretty much he's not going to.

**(12)CaitieAngel: **Thanks I will update soon, usually daily.

**(13)Gothsamphan14: **I'm sorry about the CLIFFY OKAY!

**(14)joy2theworlddannyphantom: **Yep that's the Fentons for ya.

**(15)EmberMclain13: **Oh my gosh I'm so sorry, I thought you were attacking me! Here does this update make it okay?

**(16)D: **Yes and you are awesomeness too, because you reviewed and you use that word.

**(17)Mrs. Phantom: **Man you are going to hate the end of this chapter if you hated the last cliffy. Sorry.

**(18)Pink Monster GRRR: **Thanks I'm glad you love my stories, because I love writing them.

**(19)Lexie: **Thanks I think your great too because you reviewed!

**(20)ForeverHalfa: **Thanks you are AWESOME TOO! (You reviewed)

**Chapter 3: Shot**

Danny was on his bed thinking, maybe he shouldn't have shown his parents the paper, but then again if Mr. Lancer hadn't figured out his secret his parents wouldn't.

Suddenly his door was busted open and Jack and Maddie stood there with ectoguns pointed at him.

"Get out of my son spook," His dad said.

Danny gulped this was just great. "Dad what do you mean?" His eyes darted nervously around the room.

"You know what we mean Phantom!" Maddie shouted. "Get out of my baby boy!"

"Wait mom it's me! Really!" Danny yelled trying to think of some way out of this.

"Sure Phantom, I believe you. Not! I know that you overshadowed my baby because he would never think that Phantom is a hero!" Maddie said. Then she leveled the gun, "I'll give you till three."

Danny mentally smacked himself, that stupid paper. "Mom please you have to believe me."

"One."

"Mom please Phantom's not controlling me, I'm fine!"

"Two."

Danny was stuck and he knew it. The word three reached his ears, a flash of green his eyes, and then darkness and silences. She had shot him.

**Now this time it's a review short with. . . KatiekkxD**

**KatiekkxD: *shots at me***

**Me: What the heck I updated!**

**KatiekkxD: Yes, but that is the wonders of life you can always update again. *Shots at me again***

**Me: *Gets hit in head* Why you little! *Goes ghost and freezes her feet***

**KatiekkxD: I'll get you.**

**Me: *Pales and flies away* Review people okay don't forget SMILEYS=POWER OF THE UPDATE!**


	4. The Game is Pain

**Thanks to ALL YOU GREAT GUYS/GIRLS**

**(21)AmaraRae: **Wait short long, if you meant short then yes I write better when my chapters are shorter, but trust me I update fast.

**(22)Lexie: **Sorry about the CLIFFY (You are so going to be mad at the end of this chapter)

**(23)Trinity Fenton-Phantom: **LOL ya he won't move in with Lancer, but I have a good idea now. THANKS!

**(24)MakaylaLCullen: **LOL yep pretty much, but this next chapter is a SUPRISING TWIST.

**(25)EmberMclain13: **Wait what I make you cry, I say I'm sorry, and NOW YOU ATTACK/THREATEN ME! I am so confused!

**(26)Gothsamphan14: **Yep that's the Fentons for ya. Anyways if you hate me now you will hate me EVEN MORE when this chapter is over.

**(27)CaitieAngel: **Here you go one update coming up. *rings bell*

**(28)Phantomgirl96: **Oh cool you have a bat named SMASHER! I have a Guitar named STEVE!

**(29)KatiekkxD:** Hey let Danny GO! *Shots you and Danny flies away* This is in between you and me okay no one else! *glares*

**(30)KatiekkxD (Again): **Thanks for all the SMILEYS YOU ROCK!

**(31)Pink Monster GRRR: **Thanks my writing has really gotten better. (You should see my first fic) Anyways here you go!

**(32)D: **LOL is awesomeness-er even a word. Wait is awesomeness even a word. *Stops to think* Oh well it is now!

**(33)Turkeyhead987: **LOL I loved your review (PS Look at the bottom)

**Okay people try not to hate me after this chapter okay!**

**Chapter 4: The Game is Pain**

Danny awoke to pain traveling across his whole body. An electrical circuit cutting through his very nerve system as the pain increased. Finally he could not keep it in any longer; he opened his mouth and let out a blood curling scream.

He heard it bounce off metal walls and come back to meet his ears, but he paid no heed to it, instead he just continued to scream. Then all at once the pain stopped. Leaving him panting for breath and eyes wild with pain.

"Well, well, well," A voice spoke deeply. He knew that voice and he dreaded that he knew it.

"Mom," He coughed.

A knife landed by his head digging into the table he was strapped to. "I am not your mother, ghost!" She snarled. She yanked out the knife and held it at his throat. "Where is my son, ghost scum."

"Mom what do you mean?" Danny gasped going cross-eyed to stare at the knife.

"You know what I mean Phantom. Where is he, where are you keeping him?" She shouted.

_Oh no, _Danny thought as he looked down. He was wearing a black and white hazmat suit, a DP logo shown on the middle. _No way is this happening to me. _"No you don't understand I-"

He was cut off by more, pain, more green energy shooting down his skin and through his nerves. "Stop it," He screamed. "Please stop I don't have your son!" Tears began to pool into his eyes as he screamed.

"Liar!" His mom hissed. "Where is he? I saw you lose your fake form, I saw you!"

"What if I told you I am your son," Danny screamed. Trying to fight off his pain, but it was too much and he felt himself loosing it.

"More lies," His mom hissed. "No one can be half dead." She turned a dial attached to the wall behind her and the volts increased.

"No!" Danny screamed. "Stop it please! Just stop please!" He felt his skin starting to burn from the inside, the crisp smell of it floating through the air. He felt his vision starting to blur, his thoughts becoming clouded by the pain.

Faintly he remembered his mom saying, "Don't worry ghost, more pain awaits you." With that she clubbed him over the head with the back of the knife and everything went black.

**I know I know this chapter was kind of dark and it had a HUGE cliffy at the end! I SO SORRY! Anyways here we go. . .**

***Turkeyhead987 crashes through my window***

**Me: *Jumps up to feet and then sees shattered glass* what the heck you know you have to pay for that right.**

**Turkeyhead987: *Whines* Dang-it *Starts to pull out money***

**Me *Laughs madly* He he Sucker!**

**Turkeyhead987: *Yells* I am NOT A SUCKERRRRRRRR! *does ghostly wail and destroys room***

**Me: *After wail, looks around destroyed room* you know you're going to have to pay for all this right.**

**Turkeyhead987: *Whines again* Dang-it.**

**Me: *As I take Turkeyhead987's money* Okay people please review I NEED SMILEYS THEY GIVE ME THE POWER OF THE UPDATE! *Evil laugh and lighting crackles behind me* *Then looks at scared audience. Waves fingers like Jedi* you didn't see any of that.**

**Crowd: Ya your right we didn't.**

**Me: Wow that was cool!**


	5. Why Me

(44)**Turkeyhead987: **Sure it doesn't!

(45)**Phantomgirl96: **Great no Smasher. . .Yet

(44)**Aslan333: **Why thank you.

(43)**Frostphantom: **Thanks sorry about the cliffy.

(42)**BloomSky4Ever: **Sorry I write better when my chapters are short, but I usually update fast.

(41)**ZXCVBNMEM: **Ya I know its torture and that I am driving you guys insane . . . IT ROCKS!

(42)**Blewmew22: **Okay just a couple question/comments **1. **Who the heck is Nick Paladin? **2. **First off if you're talking about the time they did it in Clone Wars with Cad Bane Ashoka never helped try to do the mind trick, only Anakin, Obi-Won, and Mace Windu did it. **3. **Yes I do remember that I strapped Danny to a torture table. Okay I am done!

(43)**Lexie: **Lol how simple it is to go from REALLY REALLY happy to REALL REALLY mad in story

(44)**EmberMclain13: ***Looks at you and becomes even more confused* Wait what. Amber, Ember, Clones, I'm so CONFUSED!

(45)**Stormygirl335: **I now I'm awesome like that CLIFFY MONSTER!

(46)**Gothsamphan14: **Sure I'll do a funny you. Look at bottom.

(47)**Jazmine Shenzie Fenton: ***blinks* Okay I'm sorry, but your review just downright confused me.

(48)**Kirara the great: **I don't know, nothing? ;)

(49)**Call me Mad: **I'm so sorry, but hey life isn't fair get used to it. ;)

**

* * *

**

**Okay now on to WHY I HAVEN'T UPDATED**

**I'm working on like four three stories, so ya**

**I'm also working on a novel**

**I was helping a friend edit a story**

**And last, but no least I have had horrible writer's block**

**Now on with the story**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5: Why Me?**

Danny lay there just staring up at the ceiling, tears leaked from the corners of his eyes. _Why me, _he thought over and over. _Why does it always happen to me?_

Suddenly he heard familiar footsteps and looked to see Maddie once again coming down the stairs, this time Jack followed her. She smiled that evil smile, a smile he never wanted to see his mother make and sneered, "You ready for more Phantom? Or will you just tell me where my baby is instead and what you did to him."

I just lay there staring up at the ceiling, "I did nothing to Danny, I am Danny I told you that already."

Maddie sneered and pushed a button electricity formed above him, "Fine have it your way."

He screamed out as the pain hit him, he felt himself losing his grip on his powers and soon the familiar white rings appeared around his body.

Somewhere far off he heard Maddie tell Jack, "This is it Jack. This will make him talk."

Jack just said nothing, he just stared at Danny. Danny wasn't completely sure, but he swore he saw tears leaking through his dad's eyes. "Maybe we should stop Mads, he seems in so much pain."

"No Jack," She told him. "Not in tell he tells us where Danny is."

Danny felt the rings wash over him and soon he was human again, instantly Maddie the electricity stop and said in a sweet voice, "Danny? Danny are you alright can you hear me?"

Danny could hear her, but he refused to answer her. Too many thoughts were going through his mind at the moment, thoughts like,

_Why didn't she except me?_

_Why did this have to happen?_

_Will she ever love me, again?_

Finally he stared up into her violet eyes and croaked out a, "Why?" Before fainting the cold metal of the table burning against his skin.

* * *

**Okay now here is a review short with. . .**

**Gothsamphan14: *Charges up ectoblast* Die because of the cliffy. . .that you made AGAIN!**

**Me: I'm so sorry *Crosses fingers behind back* I won't do it again.**

**Gothsamphan14: Promise?**

**Me: Um sure. *Fingers still crossed***

**Gothsampan14 leaves.**

**Me: *Laughs* He He crosses are awesome! *Smiles evilly* More cliff hangers will come! *Evil laugh***

**(Completely unrelated to this story: Okay people who read my Percy Jackson Story: A Demigod's Quest: I am so sorry I haven't updated my computer won't let me!)**


	6. It's not a Dream, it's a Nightmare

(50)**Phantomgirl96: **I know I don't know where they are, but I will soon.

(51)**KTrevo: **Ya, GLITCH BUDDIES!

(52)**Turkeyhead987: **I know curse me!

(53)**Frostphantom: **I know I'm evil and let me tell you it's fun.

(54)**EmberMclain13: **Um okay I'm just going to leave you to your little problem, um bye.

(55)**KatiekkxD: **That's okay I don't like chocolate any ways!

(56)**Kewliobeans: **Thanks and sorry about the cliffy

(57)**Cunfustion: **I'm so sorry, um by the way you are going to kill me at the end of this chapter

(58)**D for Danielle: **Oh My Gosh D how are you! I'm so happy you got an account!

(59)**Lexie: **Thanks, but you should get by to working ;)

(60)**Lexie(Again): **Yep I did update!

(61)**Jazmine Shenzie Fenton: **Um okay then I am confused! (You happy?)

(61)**BloomSky4Ever: **I'm sorry about that, but sorry I like my cliffys!

(62)**Danny Phantom Phanatic: **Read and you'll find out.

(63)**Stormygirl335: **yes I am the EVIL VILLIN OF DOOM! BEWARE!

(64)**Call me Mad: **Sorry, also you are are going to HATE me at the end of this chapter! All of you will!

(65)**Kirara the great: **Your Welcome and I'm sorry my friend helped turn me into this CLIFFY MONSTER youu can blame her too.

(66)**Blazer: **Cool I'm glad you like this because I enjoy writing it!

(67)**BlueMew2: **(Spelled right) Sorry about your name and thanks for the corrections. Also I have a question. What do you mean by role play character?

(68)**Gothsamphan14: **Great blast me into bits, but if youu DO I CAN NEVER FINISH THE STORY! –evil laugh-

(69)**Wisegirl24256: **Wow a simple review and word yet it has so much power. . .UPDATE!

(70)**GhostMajor: **Thanks for forgiving me, also please don't be angry about this next cliffy.

* * *

**Chapter 6: It's not a Dream, it's a Nightmare**

When Danny awoke he was on the couch, several blankets covered him. He pushed them off and sat up. Had it all been a dream? A horrible nightmare? Had nothing ever really happened?

_No, _Danny thought it was real. He looked down at his wrists to see black and blue bruises from where he had pulled and fought against the restraints that had once held him. Suddenly he heard screaming coming from the lab. He gulped it sounded like him.

Shakily he stood up, wincing as pain erupted through his body. He walked slowly down the steps of the lab, shaking with fear and pain. Fearful of what he might see.

When he got to the bottom of the steps he stopped, his mouth open in shock. Lying across the table where he had been moments before was a messy white haired teen with glowing eyes, and a black and white jumpsuit lying on that table was himself.

* * *

**Sorry about the cliffy, but I had writer's block after that last line.**

**Now here is a review short with . . . Frostphantom**

**Frostphantom: -eyes start to glow- YOU SAID YOU WOULDN'T DO ANYMORE CLIFFIES!**

**Me: Um ya about that you see I crossed my fingers and ya. . .Taco?**

**Frostphantom: I Do Not Want Your Taco, I Want An UPDATE! –charges-**

**Me: -screams and flies away- I'm sorry I'm sorry! –stops and turns to crowd- Please Review! -starts to fly again- I'm Sorry I'm Sorry!**


	7. Danny's SlipUp

**Thanks to you awesome reviewers!**

(71)**AmaraRae: **Don't worry I will update.

(72)**Stormygirl335: **Ya you can blame EmberMclain14 for the box ghost thing she trapped me and him in a room with Boxed Lunch and the Lunch Lady a while back. -shivers- I still have nightmares.

(73)**Phantomgirl96: **Ya he is, but hopefully it will all work out.

(74)**Ktrevo: **Ya I'm sorry its the only way I know how to end chapters. (I'm just kidding I know how not to, but where's the fun in that. Plus I usually update fast so its no big deal)

(75)**D is for Danielle: **Ya you had it first. (As far as I know) Curse them.

(76)**Pink Monster GRRR: **Don't worry you will soon.

(77)**EmberMclain13: **Wow your confused about what? Amber: Hey I am too.

Me: Ya, but that's nothing new.

Amber: Hey!

(78)**Kirara the great: **Hey please don't stop reading because of my cliffies I can't do much now its already written. PLEASE!

(79)**Call me Mad: **Great, but you'll have to get in line. Your right behind Turkeyhead987 and EmberMclain13 and loads of other people so ya.

(80)**Bluemew22: **I'm so sorry about your name! Anyways I get it now also thanks for the tacos!

(81)**KatieKKxD: **Um two reasons I don't want a sugar high: One the way you act when you are on one (LOL just joking) and two I really just don't want one. -shrugs- and I don't like chocolate sorry,

(82)**Cat: **Thanks I will keep going.

(83)**BFF: **Okay hey are you my actual BFF from the real world. -dramatic music plays- Oh shut that off I just meant not from Fanfiction.

(84)**DanPOWER: **Um I sorry but no this is real sadly.

(85)**Lexie: **Wait update I'm confused, but yes I will update soon.

(86)**Lexie (Again): **Oh I get it now thanks. Sorry about the cliffies, I typed this ahead of time so I really don't have control anymore.

(87)**Joy2theworddannyphantom: **Wow is Celia?

(88)**Daniphantom149: **Yes tacos the source of my power. Tacos and Smileys! Anyways thanks for the review!

(89)**HMNIB: **Yes I shall updAte. (Thanks how you typed it anyways)

(90)**BloomSky4Ever: **I'm sorry I wrote this a head of time so if I don't end on a cliffy here it will mess up next chapter. I AM SO SORRY! Also sorry about the short chapters. I write better with the shorter chapters.

(91)**CelestiaLily: **thanks you just really cheered me up, see I got a review that said and I quote, "I hate your writing. A lot. Just saying. Sorry." And well it didn't exactly make me feel happy, but then you reviewed and I was laughing my head off and well thanks.

(92)**KP100: **Um Okay? -looks at you dancing- This is very weird. -suddenly fireworks start to go off- Very weird indeed.

(93)**Fanfic Fan: **Don't worry I am thinking of the readers that's why I update.

**NOW PEOPLE ON WITH THE STORY! P.S Reviewer number 100 will personalty get a thank you from me.**

**Chapter 7: Danny's Slip Up**

Danny stood there in shock he closed his eyes and opened them again, pinched himself continuously, he did everything he could to wake himself up from this horrible nightmare, but nothing worked.

_This can't be real, _he thought. _We're the same person we can't be separated. I mean I did it once with the Fenton Portal, but I didn't go through it again. How could this have happened? _

As if to prove himself right he tried to go ghost, it did prove a point, but not the one he wanted to prove. He tried over and over to go ghost, but nothing worked. _No no no, _he thought over an over. _This can't be happening to me._

Suddenly he heard Phantom scream for help and he looked up to see his parents getting ready to dissect him. Danny panicked what would happen if they hurt his alter ego. He wasn't sure, but he knew one thing he didn't wan to find out.

Quickly he put on his most confused face and asked, "Mom, dad what's going on? Why is Phantom tied to the table?" Everyone looked at him. His mom's eyes were full of surprise as well as his father's, but Phantom eyes, his eyes, were full of hope. He mouthed a thank you to Danny who nodded.

"Well you see honey," Maddie began. "Phantom was over shadowing you so we fixed that."

Danny tried not to show his anger towards the word fixed, but it was hard.

"Mom are you sure this is a good idea?" He asked. "I mean Phantom's a hero."

Jack looked at his boy surprised, "He's not a hero son, he's a dirty rotten piece of ghost scum."

"No," Danny said, as he felt his temper start to flare. "He is a hero, you guys just can't see past your own hate." He glared at his two surprised parents and continued, "You couldn't see me I mean Phantom as a hero because you were too caught up on how all ghosts are evil."

"Danny," Maddie said softly. "Ghosts are evil, they just want you to believe they are good." She put her arm around him, but he pushed it off.

"No!" He screamed. "Let him go now!"

Maddie gasped in shock and then turned to Jack, "Jack honey do you think that Phantom's still controlling our boy."

Jack's eyes widened, "Maddie I bet your right, you hold Danny-boy I'll make Phantom pay."

"No!" Danny screamed. "No stop no!"

He tried to stop his dad, but it was no use. Danny watched horrified as his dad pushed a button and soon Phantom was screaming in pain. "No!" Danny cried. "No stop your hurting him." He was unaware of the dull pounding in the back of his head, unaware of how it increased and hurt more and more as Phantom was hurt more and more.

"Danny, fight him," Maddie told him, holding him back and looking into his eyes. "Ghosts can't feel pain, you know that."

"But, Half-Ghosts can!" Danny cried the words were out of his mouth before he could stop them.

"What!" Both Maddie and Jack asked their youngest son.

"Oh fudge," Danny mumbled. What was he going to do now?

**Now time for a review short with. . .Bluemew22!**

**Me: **Um hi why are you here -Bluemew22 is already in room-

**Bluemew22: **I came because you spelled my name wrong. Not once, but twice! -starts to get ready to attack-

**Me: **No wait it wasn't my fault!

**Bluemew22: **Oh ya then whose fault was it?

**Me: **Um, um, oh I've got nothin' lets just get this over with.

**Bluemew22: **With pleasure.

**Me: **-runs to hide- Why me! Why me! Oh please review! Why me! Why me!

**(Also as a completly unrelated thingy I want to ask a question. . .Do you guys think that I could be a real author? Please reply I want to know from complete strangers.)**

**(Unrelated #2: Updates might be just a little slow sometimes, because I am working on my own book. So ya, I might post it on FictionPress I might not so ya.)**


	8. Impossible

(94)**EmberMclain13:** 1. No Way YOU STARTED IT! 2. Oh ya well look what Walker here has to say: Walker: Threatening an author with the rule book *flips through book* that's against the rules. Me: SO HA HA.

(95)**KTrevo: **Thanks I really want to be an author when I grow up.

(96)**Phantomgirl96: **yep in a pickle. Dude wouldn't it be sweet if he was actually in a pickle and he had to like eat himself out. That would rock in a weird awkward sort of way.

(97)**Turkeyhead987: **No Danny, don't run I have a special plan for you. –rubs hands together evilly-

(98)**Bluemew22: **Wait who's the anthro Hedgehog person hybrid whatever and what is a anthro Hesgehog. P.S I am so going to beat you up.

(99)**2Belle26: **No please not the BloodBlossoms! Please NO!

(100)**KatiekkxD: **YOU ARE THE 100th Reviewer! Congradulations! Your name is now up on my profile under 100th reviewer! Also you now get a digital cookie! *hands you cookie* There you go! P.S There may be another prize, but I have to decide if I can fit it in or not.

(101)**AmaraRae: **Okay I'll update also thanks for the apple.

(102)**Gothsamphan14: **Thanks, I really Really REALLY want to be an author.

(103)**D for Danielle: **Okay first off sorry but I'm a twi-hater no offense I just don't like it. It kinda sucks because almost all my friends that are girls do so ya. . .But wait don't worry I still think your cool and everything okay! Okay good. Now second, you will find out what happens to Danny, but you may not like it.

(104)**D for Danielle (Again): **Ha ha thanks. Also I do that too sometimes, just log out to review again superfast.

(105)**Cat: **Thanks you think it's tense now just you wait till the end of this chapter.

(106)**Joy: **Thanks you have no idea how much it means to me to have all you guys telling me I could be an author.

(107)**Lexie: **Here are the answers to your questions. 1] Simple he's not going to get out of this one. 2] Okay no publishing to fictionpress got it. 3] Yes, I would like some tips and yes I have a deviantArt account. The link is on my profile. 4] thank you so much for the REVIEW!

(108)**Macomister: **Wow, wow okay settle down there. I will update, usually I do daily (sometimes its weekly) but anyways thanks the review. (Also I still think your picture is cool!)

(109)**Danny Phantom Phanatic: **Um thanks I think. Anyways I'm glad you love it.

(110)**Kirara the great: **Okay first off, you are going to hunt me down and kill me this chapter. Why? Because this is the biggest cliffy in the WHOLE ENTIRE BOOK! I'm so sorry, but it had to be down, but this chapter is also my favorite because of Danny's outburst.

(111)**Stormygirl335: **Ya getting stuck with the Box Ghost was not cool. EmberMclain13: Hey you started it. Me: No way you did. EmberMclain13: No you did! Me: YOU DID! EmberMclain13: YOU DID! You: *walk away slowly eyeing us weirdly*

(112)**Snape-rules44: **Okay so Danny's reaction is one that I wrote over and over to get it worded just right so I hope you like it.

(113)**ZXCVBNMEM: **Uh oh is right.

(114)** ZXCVBNMEM(Again): **Um you know it just says uh oh again except this time it has three dots after it right?

(115)**KP100: **OKAY HERE IS YOUR UPDATE!

(116)**SakuraS41: **Thanks I'm glad you like it so much. This next chapter was my favorite to write just because of the way Danny acts.

(117)**Wisegirl24256: **YES I AM AN EVIL CLIFFY PERSON! Muh ha ha ha!

**Before I start I would like to say a couple things**

**1] Thank you to all you people (or aliens) that said I could be an author that means a lot.**

**2] This is my favorite chapter to write becaue of Danny's reaction and I spent a lot of time getting it just right so I hope you like it.**

**3] For those of you who read the Hybrid Wars and/or A Demigods Quest those will be updated when this story is finished or when it gets closer to being finished. Sorry you guys, but I have to finishthis first.**

**Okay now on with the story!**

**This Chapter is dedicated to KatiekkxD my 100****th**** reviewer!**

**Chapter 8: Impossible**

Maddie and Jack stared at their son curiously. What was he talking about? There was no such thing as a half ghost. No one could be half dead and half alive, right? It was impossible the power that would be needed to do that would fully kill anyone.

"Danny, sweetie," Maddie said softly. "That's not possible no one can be half dead sweetie."

Danny gulped and his eyes darted to Phantom. Phantom nodded and smiled, then winced as if even that small motion hurt.

It was then that Danny became aware of the dull pounding in his head, he felt it shoot through his head. It was as if he was feeling Phantom's pain, but on a much duller scale.

Finally Danny looked up at his parents, "It's not impossible." He said simple staring into their eyes. His own eyes a mixture of fear, anger, and regret. "With the right amount of ecto-electricity and luck its possible. Take Vl-The Wisconsin Ghost for example. He's half ghost, he suffered from a rare disease called ecto-acne and it caused him to become half ghost."

Jack blinked, "son how do you know so much about these half ghost things."

"People," Danny corrected angrily. "They are still people."

"Danny," Maddie said slowly. "These half ghosts are not people, even if they did exist, they would still be ghosts. They would still be dangerous and have an obsession and a need to kill and and-"

Maddie stopped suddenly due to the sudden anger that had risen into her son's eyes. It was unlike anything she had ever seen. He's eyes seemed to have flames in them, green flames, dancing around with anger, with uncontrolled temper.

"No people!" Danny screamed. His eyes seeming to glow even more green as he spoke. Let me ask you this _mom." _Maddie winced at the way he said her name. "Is Superman evil, because he has special powers and comes from another planet. After all even though he looks like a human he has to be evil because he's an alien right! How about Peter Parker, he's half spider, does that make him evil because spiders are evil and scary. Well does it?"

Maddie was staring at her son in shock, his once bright blue eyes, were now emerald green and they were full of an anger she had never seen before. **(A/N About his eyes I'll explain in a second) **Maddie opened her mouth to say something, but Danny was just getting started and he kept going.

"How about Batman, is he bad because his symbol is the bat and he somewhat dresses like one. How about Ironman? How about all those other superhero dudes that I can't think of right now? Well? I'm waiting?"

"Danny, I'm confused why are you standing up for Phantom he's useless ghost scum?" Maddie said trying to talk some sense into her son, but her words just made him angrier.

His eyes flared and he yelled, "You just don't get it do you? I'm Danny Phantom or at least I was until you ripped him out of me. You were scientists before you were parents, rational before caring! I tried to tell you, I tried to warn you, but no you wouldn't listen to me! You were too caught up in what was possible and what was impossible! You didn't get that you could be wrong!"

"Danny stop your scaring me," Maddie said trying to calm down her son again. "Your eyes."

Suddenly Danny seemed to calm down a bit, "wait my eyes? Are they growing green?"

Maddie nodded.

Danny's eyes widen, "then not all of him is gone." He turned to Phantom. "I still have some of you inside me!"

Phantom smiled.

No one saw Maddie slowly move her hand to her gun, no one saw he slowly lift it up to fire, no one heard her say, "You're not my son, no one can be half ghost." She fired a blinding green flash shooting across the room. It struck Danny in the back and he screamed out in pain. "It's impossible."

**Hoped you guys liked, now here's a review short with. . . D for Danielle**

**D for Danielle: Why? Why? Did you do the cliffy! *Starts to get very angry and eyes start to glow***

**Me: Um well you see I um sorta wanted to um torture you guys and well I thought that maybe it would be okay.**

**D for Danielle: What you thought it would be okay? You had Danny shot *stops to think* Again!**

**Me: I know, I know, but you see it had to be done and well *trails off***

**D for Danielle: You will pay. *Starts to attack me***

**Me: Oh man this is like serious déjà vu (Is that spelled right?) *starts to fly away and dodge ectoblasts* Hey you guys don't try this at home and also please review! *Ectoblast burns hair* HEY THAT TOOK ME LIKE THREE HOURS TO DO! *starts to attack D for Danielle***

**(He he really I hate doing my hair, but I thought that was funny so ya)**


	9. Strangers

**Thanks to all you great reviewers!**

(118)**Phantomgirl96: Um okay? *Looks at you weirdly* here's an update.**

(119)**ZXCVBNMEM: Lol, yep oh my **

(120)**Call me Mad: Lol yep cliffies do burn, unless there mine becaue I have the rest of the story.**

(121)**Snape-rules44: Okay okay gosh don't come get me, here's your update.**

(122)**EmberMclain13: Me: Oh Ya! Well look at this rule Walker. *Takes Walker's book and then falls over under its weight* Oh my gosh dude how do you carry this all day. Ember: Hey let me see. Clockwork: (off in his tower watching us on his screen thingy) *Smiles* All is as it should be**

(123)**D for Danielle: Lol, how can you attack me? I sucked you into the Fenton Thermos.**

(124)**Bluemew22: Lol can't wait for more (hey is DfD D for Danielle)**

(125)**Danny Phantom Phanatic: No you didn't but right now I'm on vacation so updates might be slowish. (I'm using my uncle's computer right now)**

(126)**Lexie: Sorry about the cliffies, its just how I work Anyways thanks for the advice I hope that this is better**

(127)**Book phan44: Thanks I will keep writing.**

(128)**Daniphantom149: LOL YES ALL CAPS ARE FUN! HE HE! Anyways I don't think you can fry cliffies, but good luck anyways.**

(129)**Daniphantom149(Again): It was just the same review, but still good luck with the cliffies.**

(130)**Kirara the great: *Gulps* great another person out to get me.**

(131)**2Belle26: No please not bloodblossoms, they burn. *goes ghost and flies off away from the bloodblossoms* YOU WILL NEVER CATCH ME!**

IMPORTANT INFORMATION!

**1 Sorry if the font/text is weird I'm doing this from my uncle's computer and he has a weird writing thingy**

**2 I'm on vacation so I might not be able to update anymore this week sorry.**

**3 Not my best chapter sorry, but I'm suffering from writer's block**

That's it on with the Chapter!**  
**

**Chapter 9: Strangers**

Danny once again awoke to his parents staring over him, no they weren't his parents anymore, they were anything, but that. They had strapped him to an examination table again, of course.

"Danny, hold still sweetie," his mom said, no she wasn't his mom anymore, no mother would ever do this to her son.

Danny gritted his teeth, "don't call me sweetie _Maddie."_

She flinched at the way he said her name. She wasn't his mom anymore, she was just some stranger in a blue hazmat suit.

"Son—" his dad, no he wasn't his dad anymore, he was just another stranger to him now.

"I am not your son, _Jack,_" Danny said.

"Jack! Phantom is doing something to him! We have to help him!"

"Maddie," Jack said slowly. "I think that maybe Danny was right. Phantom was never controlling him. Mads, I think they are the same person."

Amazed Danny looked up at the him. Now he was really confused, his dad was the last person he thought would believe him.

The stranger in the blue hazmat suit gasped and pointed at Jack, "Phantom he's controlling you too."

"Maddie Phantom isn't controlling me I promise," He hugged her, but she pulled away. She turned to Phantom, who was staring wide eyed at everything that was happening.

"What did you do to them!" She demanded.

"Noth-nothing, I promise," Phantom said, his eyes widening in fear.

"Lies," the stranger hissed, she slapped Phantom across the check, leaving a black bruise in its weak.

"What did you do!"

"Nothing, I swear! Why won't you believe me!"

"Because ghosts are evil and Jack and Danny would never think other wise!" She raised her hand again to slap him and he closed his eyes waiting.

But the slap never came, a hand caught Maddie's mid swing. She growled and tried to twist away, but she couldn't. She looked up to see a man, no he wasn't a man, he was floating off the ground, a ghost, holding her wrist.

"Let me go scum," she growled at her attacker.

"No," he said firmly. "Not until you understand."

Suddenly the man was older and then he was a child and then a young man again. Maddie blinked and rubbed her eyes, with her free hand, what had just happened "Who are you scum? Why are you here?" She demanded, more then asked.

The man smiled, "that is not for you to know, yet The reason, I have come is because of you. Your son was right was right, you're being a scientist before a parent. Now I have something to show you."

There was a swirl of color and both were gone, leaving the world behind frozen in time

**He he guess who that was, I bet all of you could. Anyways now here is a review short with. . .Kirara the great.**

**Kirara the great: You little stupid half ghost, cliffy monster idiot. *grabs really REALLY big gun* You better run because there is a new ghost hunter on the street**

**Me: Oh man not good, not good *goes ghost and tries to fly away***

**Kirara the great: Not so fast *traps me in an ectonet and drags me off***

**Me: What are you doing**

**Kirara the great: *Doesn't say anything, but takes me to a computer***

**Me: Um why are you chaining me to a chain beside a computer?**

**Kirara the great: Shut up punk and write. *holds ectogun to my head* or else**

**Me: *gulps* okay, okay I'm writing. *starts to write* please review people okay.**

**Kirara the great: *shoves ectogun at me* No talking to the audience **

**Me: Okay okay gosh, I'm writing *Starts to write***


	10. The Past

**Thanks to all you reviewers**

(118) **Aslan333: **I know I am Insane and I am proud of it!

(119) **Phantomgirl96: **Lol maybe you are a psychic

(120) **KTrevo: **YEP! GO CLOCKWORK!

(121)** Bluemew22: **Um okay your review thing was random, but funny all the same.

(122) **Call me Mad: **Oh great that's another name on the, out to get me list!

(123) **Daniphantom149: **Um okay you're with Kiara, but no gun which is good. *Thinks a second* Very good indeed!

(124) **ZXCVBNMEM: **Yep, good old Clockwork to the rescue!

(125) **Macomister: **Yikes, please no! *adds another name to people out to get me list*

(126) **Garnet Sky: **I don't know if she's Walker's daughter or not, but it certainly looks that way. Hmm I'll ask her for you okay!

(127) **Snape-rules44: **Thanks for understanding about my writer's block, but it's still seriously driving me insane! Any ways here's chapter 10 for ya!

(128) **The All Knowing: **Lol thanks I think it's "!" too! Anyways sorry about leaving you hanging off a cliffy, here's an update to help pull you out!

(129) **Danny Phantom Phanatic: **Thanks! So your okay with the short chapters then? That's good; I have had a lot of people ask for longer.

(130)** Lexie: **Sorry cliffys are what I do best! He He!

(131) **Lexie (Again): **Thanks I'm glad you liked it!

(132) **Turkeyhead987: **I am answering you! Right Now! He he! Anyways thanks for the review!

(133) **Kirara the great: **No please no, not the blossoms they burn! *runs away screaming from pile of blood blossoms* I'll try to put you in again I promise! (I most likely will) Hey also are you Walker's daughter another reviewer wants to know?

(134) **EmberMclain13: **Thank you I like my randomness, very much!

(135) **Book phan44: **Hey! Why are you thanking Kirara she held a gun to my head!

(136) **Yaythe1st: **Sorry, cliffys are my specialty! Anyways I will try to update my PJO story soon okay!

**Okay real fast this chapter might not be as good as my others because I am suffering from the not so rare sickness, called writer's block! Its only cure is time! (that and lots of random plots) Anyways here you go!**

**Chapter 10: The Past**

Maddie fought violently against the ghost as he dragged her along. They were now entering her house, but it felt different like it wasn't really her house. The second they walked through the door Maddie darted for the emergency button on the wall, but to her amazement her hand went right through the wall.

The ghost smiled and again changed from a young man to an older man as he spoke. "This is, but a memory Maddie. You can't touch anything, no one can hear you or see you."

Maddie glared up at the ghost as he pointed down the stairs, "down there are your answers, down there you will find out how Phantom was created, how he, as you would put it, died."

She blinked and slowly walked to the door and down the stairs. She stopped half way down confused, she didn't see the ghost boy anywhere. All she saw was Danny and his friends, Sam and Tucker.

"Come on Danny, a Ghost Zone. Aren't you curious?" Sam asked, eyeing the portal.

Maddie watched in horror as the friends kept talking and then Danny grabbed his hazmat suit and began to walk into the portal.

"Wait," Maddie sighed with relief. Sam was going to stop him, but instead she walked up to him and pulled off the Jack logo. "You can't go around wearing that on your chest."

She watched as Danny continued and walked into the portal. "No!" She screamed, as she watched him push the on button and thousands of green volts attacked his body. "No! No! No! Danny!" She continued to scream. She understood now, Danny shouldn't have survived, but Fate had been merciful and had allowed him to only half die.

She watched as the electricity stopped and smoke cleared. Out stumbled a white haired, green eyed boy. Fate had allowed him to instead become a hero, to become a protector, to become Phantom.

**Okay here is a review short with. . .** **Macomister**

**Me: *Adding your name to the out to get me to make me update list or the T.O.T.G.M.M.U List* Okay done *Looks at names* Wow that is a lot of names.**

**Macomister: *With everyone else on list* Okay everyone be very quiet and then we will attack. Ready One Two Three GO! *Everyone jumps on top of me***

**Me: HEY!**

**Macomister: *Ties me in ecto ropes* Ha ha we have you now!**

**Everyone, but me cheers!**

**Macomister: Now to go make her update *more cheers***

*** Macomister marches me away with like twenty people pointing ectoguns at me***

**Me: Great just great. Please review. Great just Great!**


	11. Time to Face Guilt

**Okay so this time I am counting backwards, long story, here we go reviewers!**

(176) **Stormygirl335: **Okay so your mad and sad for Maddie, that's okay, I am sure there is some emotion word for that. . .I just have to think of one. . .ehh I've got nothin' sorry.

(175) **Desiree Phantom: ***looks at you broadly* really, I've gotten used to ectoblasts and evil crackles ages ago, you would not believe how many people use that. No it's when they actually start firing, now that's when I get worried.

(174) **IlikeDiaperedDannyPhantom: **All I have to say about that is . . . weird.

(173) **Macomister: **Thanks I will keep updating.

(172) **HockeyGal09: **Glad you couldn't wait for the next chapter, but now the wait is over.

(171) **Kirara the great: **Okay so you aren't Walker's daughter, got it and sorry about the r and where did you get your new toy I thought it exploded when Danny dropped it.

(170) **EmberMclain13: **Thanks the chicken noodle soup was good and it did help with my writer's block and my real cold that I got later, I blame the writer's block. ;)

(169) **..: **Thanks and yes I know Maddie was abusive and a bit OOC, but oh well its fanfiction, it's what it was made for.

(168) **Lexie: **Okay, I will as you put it, write more!

(167) **SakuraS41: **Yep, Maddie finally understands. As for accepting him well you will have to read to find out.

(166) **Danny Phantom Phanatic: **Thanks I'm glad I left you er wordless; I guess you would call it. It's nice to know it was so well written you couldn't put it into words.

(165) **ZXCVBNMEM: **You know this is going to be random, but your name is the only name that I still have to double check to make sure it's right, okay done with randomness and on with real reply. Really anime tears, really? That's just weird, in a cool way, but still weird.

(164) **Snape-rules44: **I think I've read the story you are talking about, it was really well written and I liked it. Anyways ya I don't think I'll do that, but oh well I am glad you still like it.

(165) **Bluemew22: **Reply: Thanks I liked Maddie's reactions too. Random Stuff: (I think your right about the dual author thingy) Thanks and ha ha TAKE THAT MACOMISTER!

(164) **There was no name : **Like I said there was no name for me to write so ya here is the reply: Okay I will update this SOOOOOOOOON!

(163) **Daniphantom149: ***gasps* no not the Fenton Anti-Creep Stick! *screams and runs off screen* Stay away, please stay away!

(162) **HNMIB: **Sorry, but I think I write chapters better when they are short and thanks for the taco.

(161) **Aslan333: **thank you I take pride in being weird!

(160) **MariaPhantom8998: **That was a really random review. I am both flattered and scared, but mostly flattered, thank you.

(159) **Bookphan 44 2 lazy 2 log in: **You say yay about people with guns, but you're not the one who has to hide in the closet from them, with only a laptop, a mouse, and a year supply of tacos.

(158) **Phantomgirl96: **Lol, I blame you; you must have gotten me sick! Ha ha, I found out who it was! *coughs* man it's hard to sound evil when you're sick. Anyways your name is added. (I think I might actually start a list. He he just for the heck of it)

**No on to the reasons why I haven't updated in forever,**

**1: **I had really bad writer's block

**2: After **I lost my writer's block, I got really sick and who wants to type when they are sick.

**3: **Well there is no three, but really I was really sick

**No on with the story!**

**Chapter 11: Time to Face Guilt**

Maddie gulped, tears pouring from her eyes and falling to the ground like raindrops, flatting themselves into puddles, there was nothing she could do for her baby boy. He would hate her forever, she couldn't undo what she had done, oh how she wished she could, but she couldn't.

She felt a cold hand on her shoulder and she looked up to see the ghost that had kidnapped her. Again he changed from an old man, to a child, to a young man, and back to old again.

"Time," she realized, looking up into the ghost's dark red eyes. "You're the ghost of time."

The ghost looked at her, as if debating whether to answer her or not. Finally he said simply, "I am." And although she waited he said no more. He just took her by the hand and in a blur took her back to her own time.

When Maddie landed she stumbled and would have fallen if it wasn't for the strong arms that grabbed her. She looked up expecting Jack; instead Phantom was floating above her.

Amazed, she dumbly asked, "why?"

To her surprise Phantom shrugged, "habit. I'm used to catching people, trust me."

Maddie nodded then standing up she looked up at him, "I'm sorry."

He blinked, "wait what?"

"I'm sorry, Ph-Danny. You were right I was a stupid scientist before I was a mother. I should have listened," she felt tears coming to her eyes and she looked down, the tears raced down her cheeks, each wanted to go fasted then the other.

He looked at her unsure of how to feel, his eyes were a mixture of shock, betrayal, and guilt. Why guilt, he hadn't done anything. He opened his mouth to say, something, but Maddie cut him off. Her voice filling with panic, as she spoke.

"Where's Danny?" She asked, her eyes widening at the empty examination table. "Where is he? I mean his-your human half, gosh this is so confusing."

Phantom blinked several times, before answering, "Upstairs, I think. Um recovering, I guess you could say."

She nodded and grabbing, Phantom by his wrist pulled him along with her as she ran up the stairs. "I'm going to need you." Then grabbing a small, knife looking object added, "And you."

With that she marched up the stairs, ready to face her guilt, ready to face her son.

**Now a Review short with. . .MariaPhantom8998!**

**MariaPhantom8998: I hate Cliffies! *starts to shoot ectoblasts at me***

**Me: Wait, a second.**

**MariaPhantom8998: *freezes mid-punch* What?**

**Me: *puts another name on my T.O.T.G.M.M.U list* (if you don't know what that is, look in the last review short) Okay now you can continue.**

**MariaPhantom8998: *confused* Um okay, *starts to shoot ectoblasts at me again***

**Me: Please review people! *goes ghosts and flies off screen screaming like a little girl* (But hey I am a girl so maybe that's why) He he**


	12. The Knife

**Thanks to all my reviewers**

(198) **Yami-Arisu: ***goes intangible and sinks into ground* (from ground) Sorry, but cliffies are what I do best!

(197)**Adriya J: **Thanks!

(196)**D for Danielle: ** yep finally Maddie gets it.

(195)**Desiree Phantom: **Ya I AM A FAVORITE AND I DON'T GET SHOT AT YAY!

(194)**Ipwriter4life: **Ya sorry about the short chapters, I work better with them.

(193)**Stormygirl335: **Um I'm a little confused, about your review.

(192)**Kirara the Great: **What's funny? *blinks confused* What did I miss/forget.

(191)**Better left Unknown: **1) Guilt, because he didn't tell his parents so he feels like its his fault that Danny and him were split apart.

2) Yes he is frightened read this chapter it explains

3) I guess there is no three…hmmm.

(190)**Danny Phantom Phanatic: **Ya a lot of people mentioned _the knife. _

(189)**Garnet Sky: **Thanks and nice Smiley! You may not know this, but they give me POWER!

(188)**Topaz Sky: **Lol sorry to cause you pain and sorry about the short chapters.

(187)**EmberMclain13: **8blinks* Wow that was the best threat ever, so far, whatever, because you can actually do it! *runs to go type* Must hurry, must hurry!

(186)**Snape-Rules44: **Ding-ding-ding your guess was right.

(185)**Lexie: **Thanks I am glad you like it!

(184)**Macomister: **I will as you put it…UPDATE!

(183)**Bluemew22: **Weird Timmy Turner is voiced by a girl, weird.

(182)**ZXCVBNMEM: **Oh no it's no problem I was just saying. I can write out your name.

(181)**Daniphantom149: **Oh boy, *types quickly* Not the stick not the stick.

(180)**Phantomgirl96: **Lol I should! Great Idea!

(179)**Book phan44: **YES GO BACON! YUMMY!

(178)**Turkeyhead987: **Sure why not, I'll put you at the end.

(177)**KTrevo: Thanks I feel much better, thank you.**

**ANNOUCEMENTS!**

Hey people I am putting the T.O.T.G.M.M.U List on my profile (I forgot what the last two stand for but it's something like: The Out To Get Me something, something list anyone who can find out what the full meaning is WINS!) I know I put it somewhere. Anyways if you want to be on the list, tell me.

**Chapter 12: The Knife**

Danny lay on his bed looking up at the ceiling, he felt so empty, like part of him had just been torn away from him. Now if most people though this they would probably be titled as crazy person; however for Danny it was true. Part of him had been torn from him; he sighed and rolled over onto his side.

He knew that Phantom was gone from him, probably forever. Suddenly his door burst open to show his mom, holding on to a struggling Phantom in one hand, and a knife in the other.

Phantom's eyes were wide in fear and they constantly glanced at the knife and then back to Danny. Danny moved to the far most corner of his room and took a fighting stance and ignoring the pained look in his mom's eyes, gulped and waited.

"Danny," She said slowly moving towards him. "I'm here to help you."

"No!" Danny yelled shakily. "You've _helped _enough!"

Maddie blinked back tears, "I'm sorry Danny, so sorry." With that she lifted the knife, it had a green blade and plunged it into Phantom's skin, ignoring his screams of pains; she grimaced and turned to a nervous Danny. "I am so sorry." She plunged the knife down into his arm and watched and hoped as Danny and Phantom's two screams turned to one.

**Now A Review Short with….Turkeyhead987…Again!**

Turkeyhead987: *is still trying to pay for my window* *hands me money*

Me: No, no I need more than that.

Turkey: *hands me more money*

Me: More

Turkey: *gets angry* OH FORGET IT! *attacks*

Me: *dives under bed* Oh man!

Turkey: DIE WINDOWS! *glass breaks*

Me: *sighs* please review!


	13. Connected

**Thanks to all my reviewers!**

(222)**Desiree Phantom: **I know, I know, me and my cliffies. We're like peanut butter and jelly, can't have one without the other. *laughs evilly*

(221)**To last to log in: **Ya, sorry cliffies are my specialty.

(220)**Lexie: **Lol thanks, and sorry about the cliffy.

(219)**WhatNooooI'mNotACONTRACTOR: ***gulps and opens door to see you holding a really REALLY big gun* Aww man why won't you people ever just leave me alone. *goes ghost and dodges blasts*

(218)**Daniella Violet Moon: **Lol Star Wars much? (May the Update Be With You) Lol I like it. Also thanks for all the SMILEYS they give me power! (Long story)

(217)**Danny Phantom Phanatic: **Lol, thanks for the review. (also there may be an update Monday or Tuesday, I'm just editing it)

(216)**Snape-rules44: **Ya Jack kind of already put it together (amazing right) he's the one who freed Danny, but that will be all explained later.

(215)**Phantomgirl96: **He he, read to find out.

(214)**Star1the2friend: **YAY A SMILEY!

(213)**Topaz Skye:** Lol glad you liked it!

(212)**EmberMclain13: **Yep I think you're right (about the list) Also yes that is a good threat.

(211)**Call me Mad: **Lol, okay, you can be on the list. *ducks under ectoblast* HEY!

(210)**Aslan333: **Lol, maybe she has gone crazy, or *eyes start to glow* maybe she hasn't. *evil laugh*

(209)**Kirara the great: **Yes, yes it does.

(208)**Bluemew22: **Well where's the fun in that.

(207)**Book phan44: ***gets swept away by flash flood* Gah! *sits up and wipes water away from eyes* Wow, *coughs* You have powerful tears.

(206)**Macomister: ***gulps* he he, you don't really mean that right. *your eyes start to glow, and you began to charge ectoblasts* *gulps* okay maybe you do.

(205)**MillionDollarNinja: **Lol, and you will.

(204)**Daniphantom149: ***dodges your stick* Yes, yes you have the wrong idea. *dodges another swing* No really you do.

(203)**ZXCVBNMEM: **Oh trust me Maddie, has her reasons.

(202)**Turkeyhead987: **Um question. How do I type when I'm all tied up?

(201)**ThatRandomPersonOverThere: **Oh thanks about the list. Great *goes to add you to the list* Done.

(200)**Mary Penelope: **DING DING DING WE HAVE OUR 200th REVIEWER! Congrats! Lol who knows maybe the knife does other stuff.

**This chapter is dedicated to Mary Penelope my 200th reviewer for this story!**

**Chapter 13: Connected**

Maddie watched through tear blurred eyes as both Danny and Phantom screamed, in pain. They both lay fallen to the ground, Phantom phasing back and forth uncontrollably.

She sobbed this was her fault, all her fault. Of course she had tried other means of tearing Phantom, well of tearing Phantom out of Danny. If one of those methods had worked she wouldn't have had to use her knife to tear Phantom out, making it so that only the knife could bring Danny and Phantom together again.

And as if life was determined to make things even more horrible, there was nothing she could do to help stop the pain that both were in.

Another scream from Danny, brought her back to reality, she snapped her attention back to the two and watched wide eyed as Phantom began to fade in and out.

The cut on Danny's arm began to glow and he let out an unnaturally high pitched scream, it bounced off the walls and she watched in horror as windows broke and glass crumbled to the ground. What was happening?

Phantom's screams almost out volume Danny's, his cut also was beginning to glow. The fabric began to burn, smoke rising up and away from it like deadly tentacles. Both howled in pain two screams, yet the same scream, two people, yet one and all Maddie could do was watch in horror as blue light surrounded her son and his alter ego and watch as the light wrapped brightly around them.

**Now a review short with…Call me Mad!**

**Call me Mad: ***growls and hands begin to glow*

**Me: ***gulps* I'm dead aren't I.

**Call me Mad: ***nods and begins to attack*

**Me: **Ahh man. *dodges* WHY ME! *gets hit in the stomach with an ectoblast* oh ow! *turns human**

**Call me Mad: ***chuckles evilly*

**Me: **Great just great, *phases through ground and runs to computer* Look look, I'm typing see! Typing!

**Call me Mad: ***looks at me suspiciously and leaves* *say over shoulder* I'll be back. *leaves*

**Me: ***sighs* That was way to close. *starts to type* Way too close.


	14. Peace

**Thanks to all my reviewers!**

(244)**Danny Phantom Phanatic: **Thanks, I wasn't sure if I got Maddie, right. Hearing this is good.

(243)**WhatNOOOOI'mNotACONTRACTOR: **Gah *struggles against cuffs* What is it with you readers and handcuffs! *struggles* grr

(242)**Gothsamphan14: **I don't know why, but when I write shorter chapters they tend to be better, more intense, so that's why they are always so short. So ya sorry about that.

(241)**BeingGirl: **Lol don't worry, the updates will come. I have already promised myself I will never leave a story unfinished!

(240)**Aslan333:** Lol, read you'll find out.

(239)**Kirara the great: **Lol, talk about random, but okay!

(238)**MariaPhantom8998: **gah *ducks* Sorry sorry, I've said it before and I'll say it again. Cliffies and me just go together like peanut butter and jelly.

(237)**Topaz Skye: **Lol, okay, okay calm down, I'll take care of it.

(236)**Daniella Violet Moon: **Wow that is A LOT of SMILEYS! (he he they give me the power of the update (long story) but they do) Wait I might've already said that, oh well, anyways yes that was enough power! AND YES GO STAR WARS! (he he I am such a geek, in a good way)

(235)**Lexie: **Thanks, I am glad you find it awesome! (question: did my writing get better?)

(234)**AmaraRae: **GAH *ducks* why do they always shoot! Gah *ducks again and crawls to computer* There, there you're on the list now please stop shooting me! *ducks* I SAID TO STOP!

(233)**Macomister: ***gulps and looks at many angry faces* So not good, you just had to be a leader and make a riot, didn't you! *goes ghost and runs as many halfas raise their hands to fire* AHHH!

(232)**Darkangeloflove15: **Okay first off yes I will continue, second off (already said in PM, but just in case) I do not read rated M stories, I'm sorry.

(231)**Rosebird333: "**WOOT!" That's a new one never had that in a review before *thinks* I LIKE IT! WOOT!

(230)**Call me Mad: ***watches ectoblast come towards me* Dang-it *gets hit* Oh ow, oh hurting a lot, ow ow!

(229)**Bluemew22:**Um sorry, the length thing is an issue I know, but I write better with shorter chapters sorry.

(228)**Daniphantom149: ***pumps fist* Yes finally someone sees that hitting me with big sticks and ectoguns will get you guys no where! Thank you!

(227)**Book phan44: **Lol, finally someone sees that. He he.

(226)**ZXCVBNMEM: **Yep, it all makes sense now.

(225)**KTrevo: **Don't worry I will!

(224)**Turkeyhead987: **Wow you said ! Is that even a word?

(223)**Mary Penelope: **Um okay, what promise? (I'm going to assume it has to do with updating okay.)

**Announcement!**

For those who don't know this I have another story up (its fairly news) Its call _Dani's Capture Danny's Doomsday. _

Here's the summary: **What happens when Maddie and Jack discover Dani, and now they have the perfect plan. Use her to get Danny. That leaves one question, how is Danny going to save the day? Or is the answer a simple one, he's not.**

PLEASE READ!

**Chapter 14: Peace**

Danny howled in pain, his vision was blurred from it and he could do nothing. What had his mother, no not his mother, what had this monster done this time?

He fell to the ground thrashing in pain, he was faintly aware of Phantom howling beside him, and the crash of breaking glass. His mothe-the monster's soft sobs, and the smell of burning fabric.

But mostly all he felt was pain, all he heard were his own screams, and all he saw was bright blue light. Incasing him, trapping him, threading in and out of him and his alter ego's body, seemingly trying to tie them back together, but it was so painful and he wanted to give up, he wanted to die. It was just like the portal all over again, except ten times worse, ten times more painful, ten times more deadly.

Finally his screams turned to painful moans; he could no longer hear Phantom, only soft sobs and soft rustles. He looked up to see the monster, the stranger in blue standing over him. She pushed back his hair and lifted him gently.

He tried to fight her, but he was too weak, too sore. Finally he just gave into the darkness, the last words whispered into his ears were, "I'm so sorry, Danny. I should've listened, I should've known." And for some reason this put him at peace, for some reason it made the stranger seem like someone he knew.

**Now a review short with. . .Lexie!**

**Lexie: **Update soon or else *charges gun*

**Me: **Really people you need better threats.

**Lexie: ***smiles and sucks me into a thermos with the Box Ghost* How about this?

**Me: **NOOOO!

**Box Ghost: **MEET MY BOXES OF DOOM!

**Me: **Oh shut-up!


	15. Forgiveness

(265)**Star1the2friend: **Okay in order, No Danny is not dead. The reason Maddie stabbed Phantom and Fenton was to put them back together. Jazz comes in on this chapter. And yes Danny will live. Good enough for ya.

(264)**Kirara the great:** Gah! Oh please no! Trust me, I've been stuck in the thermos with the Box Ghost AND the Lunch Lady, not a good thing. *shivers* I still have nightmares. (Also Klemper must be popular you are the third person to use him)

(263)**Desiree Phantom:** Oh man! No no! Not him! Please! Not Klemper! (Dude what is with Klemper you are the second person to use him)

(262)**Book phan 44: **Seriously did you and the two people above you plan the whole thing with Klemper, you guys all used him as a threat!

(261)**Namara Jane Knight: **Um question? How can I die three times over?

You: *ponders question then not being able to find an answer yells* Do not change the subject!

(260)**BeingGirl: **Um should someone help her? *looks at you passed out cold on the ground* *shrugs* Oh well. *flies off*

(259)**MariaPhantom8998: **Gah! Okay okay no killing of the Danny Fenton/Phantom I promise!

(258)**Sonic108: **Lol, don't worry it happens a lot! Trust me.

(257)**EmberMclain13: **He he great! *backs away slowly* Hey why haven't you been updating you are killing me! *flies away*

(256)**Daniella Violet Moon: ***gulps* okay then. *goes to update* Also thanks I am glad you like my quote, I think it might become my personal one.

(255)**Aslan333: **HA! You don't know where I live! Ha ha!

(254)**Stormygirl335: **Ya, in case you haven't noticed I like to torture Danny. (to the point of killing him in one of my stories) So ya.

(253)**Topaz Skye: **Lol wow that's calmed down?

(252)**Daniphantom149: **Yes! *pumps fist* I like your sister! Keep that stick away from Dani okay Dani's sister!

(251)**Mary Penelope: **Ya, that's true, but just you wait read this chapter its one of my favorites.

(250)**KTrevo: **YAY! For nice people! *sighs* I need more people like you.

(249)**WhatNooooI'mNotACONTRACTOR: **Yes at least the handcuffs were fuzzy. Also most of the time I use my ITouch to review so I feel for you with the whole IPad/IPhone thing.

(248)**Lexie:** Thanks I will!

(247)**ZXCVBNMEM: **Oh ya! Did you time yourself? Huh huh Did ya? Anyways thanks for the review!

Quote to go with chapter

"**Sometimes forgiving your enemy is easier then fighting your enemy,"**

**-Me **

Now read on my fellow readers! Read One!

**Chapter 15: Forgiveness**

Danny opened his eyes, the world was a fuzzy blur around him, all the colors and shapes seemed to blur into one another, but that wasn't what startled him, no what startled him was the yelling from the next room. Slowly he got up and shakily waited for his vision to clear, when it had he half walked, half tripped to the door way, of his room and down the stairs.

When he got to kitchen door he froze and watched, silently, half angered, and half amazed at what was going on.

There stood Jazz, her hands on her hips and her face red with anger; her lips were pressed in a tight line, her eyes blazing.

Sitting in a chair in front of her, looking down at the floor was his mom, she had tears in her eyes, and her hands were shaking, valiantly.

Then the yelling started, "you did what?" Jazz yelled, her eyes seemed to erupt In flames, and Danny watched as his mom flinched in horror. "You tortured your only son, my younger brother, Amity Park's hero!"

"Jazz I-I—" Maddie tried to explain, but couldn't.

"You nothing!" Jazz screamed. "I always told you that Phantom was good, that he was a hero, but did you ever believe me? Noooo. You lived off your stupid guesses that all ghosts were evil."

"But Jazz if Danny had just told us then—"

"Then what!" Jazz screamed getting right down in her mom's face. "That nothing would have happened, that pretty much this is all his fault. Hmm let's see here in this household it was always, the ghost boy did this, the ghost boy is evil, hey Jack lets rip the ghost boy apart molecule by molecule. Do you wonder why Danny didn't tell you! And even after he did you still didn't believe him, he tried mom! He really did, but you were a scientist before you were a mother, you used your brain before your heart!"

Maddie flinched at these words the tears racing down her cheeks like a mini rainstorm, "Jazz please, I tied them back together I fixed it." Maddie tried to calm her daughter, but it didn't work.

"Fix it!" She screamed. "I think you've _tried to fix _him enough, don't you!" Jazz continued to rant until finally Danny couldn't take it anymore he burst into the kitchen.

"Jazz stop!" Both women turned to face Danny who was swaying slightly from his trouble standing up and clutching his shoulder as if it hurt. "This isn't going to solve anything, you're both right. Mom should have thought a little more before she acted, but then again she didn't know. She thought all ghosts were evil, that none of them could feel pain."

"Danny she practically killed you!" Jazz screamed.

Danny shrugged, "I've been close to death before Jazz, trust me I'll be fine."

He looked over at his mom and for the first time in days he saw her again as a mother, as a person that would always love him no matter what. Carefully he walked over to her tripping slightly, then lifting her head up so that her violet eyes meant his. "It's okay mom, I forgive you."

That's when she broke down sobbing into her arms; her baby boy had forgiven her. She had done so much to him yet he had forgiven her. Danny unknowing what to do hugged his mom back ignoring the small pain in his shoulder; he had looked at it before and had almost laughed when he saw it. On his shoulder was a scar where his mom had cut him, but the scar was in the shape of his DP logo and it glowed slightly. A side affect he gladly accepted in return for his mother's acceptance and love back.

**Now a Review Short with….. Desiree Phantom**

**Me:** HA HA People you guys can't kill me anymore! Why? Because this wasn't a cliffy! (At least I don't think it was)

**Desiree Phantom: **Yes we can right people?

**People: **Right! *starts to stampeded me*

**Me: **Gah! No Help! *gets swarmed*

*gets put in cage with Klemper* Ah rats.

**Klemper:** Will you be my friend? *hugs*

**Me:** *gasps* Why why? *gasps again* Can't Breath *faints*

**Klemper: **Is that a yes?

**Desiree Phantom: **Um do you think she'll be okay?

**People: ***shrugs* Hopefully

**Everyone: ***walks away*

**Me: ***whispers* help *gets pulled back into hug* *faints from lack of air…again*


	16. Author's Note IMPORTANT!

**Author's Note**

**(The thing of DOOM! Because everytime a writer posts one of these it makes it seem like a chapter AND IT'S NOT so ya, but mine is important I promise)**

Okay so people (or aliens) I am think of writing a third part to this line of stories (that was never suppose to happen) BECAUSE I like where I am ending my story right now with the scar and stuff. So here is what I would do...

It would be based around Valerie finding out (cuz I like writting those kind of stories) AND it would give more insight into how things settle down in the Fenton household. So I would right one last chapter for this story (replace the Author's Note) and then start to write the Valerie one.

So here's where you come in, I need a yes or a no for the sequel thingy! Also here are the titles for the story I like so, give me a yes or a no and then if you say yes to the sequel please tell me your favorite title!

THANKS!

**TITLES!**

**The Scar**

**Valerie's Confusion**

OR

**Valerie's Mistake**

So ya please pick one and tell me!

THANKS!

**No matter what there WILL be another chapter and if I don't do the Valerie one, then I will do more chapters (two or three at the most) to finish this story!**


	17. Epilogue: Back

**Announcements Important MUST READ!**

**First** off, YES THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL! Only 2 or 3 people said they would like it to end on this story. Also the title will be _The Scar. _

**The Scar=13 votes**

**Valerie's Mistake=3 votes**

**Valerie's Confusion=1 vote**

So ya no contest, _The Scar _wins!

Now **Second**, I really want fanart/ideas of scenes I can draw from this story! Please Please Please! I have artist block! It's driving me crazy! So Please!

**Third and Lastly **I will post the sequel when _Dani's Capture, Danny's Doomsday_ is close to ending (or sooner really I love these stories, but before summer ends. I promise.)

Thanks you guys for everything!

**Thanks to my reviewers**

(266)**Daniella Violet Moon: **Actually yes, I did notice the DPs hidden inside the Smileys, I just kept forgetting to tell you. Anyways, thanks I am glad that you thought Jazz was in character. Also with Klemper he just never had any friends in life, in fact every time he did get a friend, they always moved away too soon, or in certain cases died or were forbidden to see him. *shrugs* that gonna help your story.

(267)**Topaz Skye: **Yes very calm, thank you. Also glad you like the review shorts at the bottom, but I think this last one is longer than the chapter. *grins* But it was just so much fun to write.

(268)**KTrevo: **Lol, nice, but the poor cat is going to freeze. Oh well at least it will keep Klemper busy.

(269)**Lexie: **Lol wow, excited much?

(270)**Mary Penelope: **Thanks, glad you liked Jazz.

(271)**Turkeyhead987: **NO NO Not the rubber bands! *looks at regular ropes* Wait a sec. *goes intangible and phase through ropes* Ha ha I win! *flies off*

(272)**ZXCVBNMEM: **This is random, but I am curious, how did you come up with your Pen Name? And also thanks for the review.

(278)**Call me Mad: ***gasps* Oh my gosh, you're right! *starts running in circles and screaming* The world is ending, the world is ending!

(279)**Namara Jane Knight: **Wow *blinks* that was just wow. You actually had an answer for the how do you die three times over question. That is so cool and weird, but mostly cool.

(280)**Snape-rules44: ***shrugs* Sorry I can't please everyone. However there is going to be another book, in this series. About Valerie, so you'll get more, don't worry.

(281)**Daniphantom149: **Lol weird I have a sister a lot like yours by the sound of it. Ya I love her, but sometimes she drives me crazy and like yours she hugs in for like no reason and won't let go. *thinks* Maybe Klemper does have something to do with this, hmmm. Anyways, I am glad about the whole stick thing.

(282)**Bluemew22: **Gah please no offence, but I don't like Twilight can we please go somewhere else. Also where did the Pegasus come from?

(283)**BeingGirl: **Don't worry I don't plan on stopping, I love writing.

(284)**Danny Phantom Phanatic: **Cool also about not reviewing last chapter its fine, glad you liked the scar. It was actually a last minute thing; it just came to me when I was typing.

(285)**Aslan333: **The darkness? Chosen one? Please explain.

(286)**Jeanette9a: **Actually great minds must think alike, because I am doing a sequel and it kind has to do with the scar so ya. Also thanks for the blanket, Klemper is cold.

(287)**Desiree Phantom: ***pouts* darn it I don't know what the Cone of Silence is, I've never seen the movie. Oh well.

(288)**Star1the2friend: **Well wait no more here is the next chapter!

**Sorry this is short (as usually) my new goal is to make the chapters for the third book, to be much much MUCH longer, okay.**

**Epilogue: Back**

For the next couple of days, Danny stayed at home, under the very protective eye of Jazz and his friends (mostly under Jazz's eye) much to his discomfort and embarrassment. His mom had tone down on the ghost hunter thing and almost stopped ghost hunting until Danny convinced her otherwise. His dad, never changed, the first words out of his mouth after he saw Danny hugging his mom were,

"Danny boy, glad you're awake! I just got some fudge for me, I mean us, to enjoy, after you woke up."

Finally he was allowed back at school, using the cover up that there had been a lab accident, which was sort of true. The only person that didn't seem to believe it was Valerie. He could tell by the look that she gave him, the disbelief in her eyes. He nervously tugged on his sleeve, making sure that it covered his scare. Unfortunately Valerie noticed and that was going to land him in hot water, but he didn't notice for now everything was fine, almost perfect. Sadly that had to end, as it always does, but that's a story for another time and another day, a different adventure to live.

**Thanks to everyone!**

**I'm short on time so I won't list all of you guys, instead I would just like to give a big THANK YOU to everyone who reviewed or favorited/alerted this story. Seriously, without you guys I would have stopped writing long ago.**

**So I am going to ask you guys for one last favor. On a scale of 1 to 10 how well do you think my writing has improved? You don't have to awnser, or you could just say yes it has or no it hasn't. Thanks!  
**

***gets hit by a tomato***

**Me: **Alright who did that?

**Everyone: ***points at another person*

**Me: ***sighs* Really guys I thought we were over this, whole throw stuff at GhostDog thing.

**Everyone: ***looks at me like I am crazy*

**EmberMclean14: **It will never be over! Right!

**Everyone: **Right!

**Turkeyhead987: **Because as long as she writes 10 to 1 says that there will always be a cliff hanger at the end. Right!

**Everyone and Me: **Right!

**Me: ***gets strange looks* What? She's right, you know. *crowd nods and mumbles*

**MariaPhantom9889: **So what are we going to do!

**Kirara the great: **Suck her into the thermos with Klemper!

**KTrevo: **No with the Box Ghost!

**Lexie: **No with the Lunch Lady!

**Daniphantom149: **No we should hit her with my Fenton Anti-Creep Stick!

**Namara Jane Knight****: **No we should kill her three times over! *Gets weird looks* What it's possible! Somehow.

**Me: **You know you guys not that watching you guys argue over how to torture me isn't fun and all, I think now would be a good time to go. *starts to back away*

**Bluemew22: ***grabs me* Oh no you don't.

**Call me Mad: **Ya you're not going anywhere. At least until we make up are minds.

**ZXCVBNMEM: ***cartoon light bulb pops up* Hey I have an idea, let's do all of them!

**Me: **What!

**Everyone: **Good idea

**Mary Penelope: **Not good GREAT!

**Me: **You guys this is a really bad idea. It really is. Don't do- *gets wacked in head with Daniphantom149 stick*

**Daniphantom149: ***when everyone looks at her, gives stick to Call me Mad* Hey don't look at me it was all, her.

**Everyone: ***groans*

**Lexie: **Sure whatever, let's just get on with it.

**Phantomgirl96: **She's going to have a lot of people to put on her Out to Get Me List.

**Bookphan 44****: **Who cares this is so worth it.

**Phantomgirl96: **I guess *watches as I get shoved into Fenton Thermos, with Klemper, The Box Ghost, AND The Lunch Lady* But she is gonna be scarred for life.

**Aslan333: **Don't worry, it's not like she hasn't seen it all before, right Ember?

**EmberMclean14: ***rubs neck nervously* Ya, I guess so. I mean…*sighs* yes, she's gone through this all before, long story.

**Aslan333: **See so she'll be fine.

**Turkeyhead987: **Probably.

**EmberMclean14: **Not helping.

**Me: ***from inside thermos* HELP ME!

**Turkeyhead987: **I may not be helping, but I'm but I'm not lying. *goes ghost and flies away* I suggest you guys get out of here, she is not going to be happy when she gets out.

**Everyone: **Good idea, but where do we put the thermos.

**Macomister: **I have an idea. *takes thermos* I'll be back. *goes ghost and flies off*

**Everyone: ***leaves laughing*

**Ten Hours Later**

**Me: ***breaks out of thermos to find out I am on the moon with only a laptop and my trusty flash drive, with all my stories* Oh come on! How did they get electricity up here? Much less the internet!

**The End! **

**Sorry guys just couldn't resist one last, review short. First off I would like to say I'm sorry if someone is like really mad that they weren't in it, but technically speaking you were, because EVERYONE was in it, so ya.**

**Anyways, you better hide because when I get off the moon I am so not going to be happy! Right!**

**Me: **Right!

***Blinks* How is this possible?**

**Me: ***shrugs* Your guess is as good as mine.

**OOOKAAY then, review okay people!**

**Me and Computer Me: **PLEASE!


	18. AN WIll be deleted later

**AWESOME NEWS!**

**Hey everybody! So I have a FanPage for All Because of a Paper on DeviantArt! Here's a link,**

**h t t p:/a b o a p f a n c l u b . d e v i a n t a r t .com/ (get rid of the spaces) its also on my profile. If any of you guys have a DA account I could really use your help to fill it up! Please I only have the cover up right now so ya please help me!**


End file.
